mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Rare Schmoochle
|release date = 2017-02-03 |release version = 2.0.3 |available = Level 9 |island(s) = Air, Gold |beds required = 2 |size = 2 x 2 |breeding = + Tweedle and Riff |breeding time = |enhanced time = |likes = |buying price gem = 500 |selling price coin = 220,000 |placement xp = 110,000 |regular version = |epic version = }} Description Released on the 3rd of February 2017 with Common Schmoochle. The differences between Rare Schmoochle and its Common counterpart: *The body is teal, and the change is very similar to a Rare Jeeode's. *It has two eyes on each head, as opposed to one. *It has purple and teal stripes on its arms. *Its claws and talons are turquoise. *The heads are different from the regular - one has more horns (or some sort of hairstyle similar to Rare Hoola's), and the other one has an iroquois instead of a pony-tail, and both "hairdos" are turquoise. *Its heads and wings are cerulean. *The heart has some seams and stitches, referencing its heartbreaks. It is divided into three parts, each a different colour: purple, lavender, and sky blue. Song Same as regular Schmoochle Song. Breeding The Rare Schmoochle can only be bred for a limited time during times the Common Schmoochle is available. Possible combination(s): * + Tweedle and Riff For 2017: *Avail 3rd feb 2017 22:00 UTC to 6th feb 2017 22:00 UTC. *avail 14th feb 2017 15:00 UTC to 15th feb 2017 15:00 UTC. *avail 19th feb 2017 20:00 UTC to 20th feb 2017 20:00 UTC. *Available 18th August 2017 to 21st August 2017. For 2018: *Available 2nd Feb 2018 22:00 UTC to 5th Feb 2018 22:00 UTC. *17th August 2018 20:00 UTC to 20th August 2018 For 2019: *1st February 2019 20:00 UTC to 3rd February 2019 *13th February 2019 20:00 UTC to 17th February 2019 20:00 UTC. NOTE: can only be bred or purchased during the dates listed above. Any s on Air Island that are obtained during that time will stay unless they are sold. No exception. Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Likes |Schmoochle|9||Flappy Flag|9||Spurrit Statue|15||Leafy Sea Dragon|20| }} Strategy Name Origin See Schmoochle. Possible Monster Names To see all possible names for , see Monster Names. Notes Снимок_2017_02_03_17_49_12_611.png|Teaser from the Coloring Book Update 1.10 Снимок_2017_02_03_17_44_50_32.png|Teaser from behind the "MSM" heading on the loading screen from the Season of Love - 2017 16386993_968856869882319_375217135158036883_n.png|Another teaser image of the Rare Schmoochle from the My Singing Monsters official Facebook page. 55EFBF41-B67D-41D6-B946-1364E0385D2D.png|Rare Schmoochle’s release teaser|link=Rare Schmoochle * The Rare Schmoochle had various teasers confirming its appearance in the game. ** First teaser is found in one of the coloring pages in My Singing Monsters: Coloring. ** Second teaser is found in the Loading Screen of Season of Love 2017. ** Third teaser is found in the official My Singing Monsters Facebook Page background. Category:Rare Monsters Category:Air Island Category:Seasonal Monsters Category:Gold Island Category:Mirror Islands Category:Monsters Category:Season of Love